


The Redeemer Job

by cheap-perfume-and-gasoline (burning_books)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I wrote this for me but you can read it too if you want, One Shot, it's just a mess of angst with a little tinge of hope at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_books/pseuds/cheap-perfume-and-gasoline
Summary: Eliot has a moment of weakness. As it turns out, even a man who has accepted his fate can still be hurt by what he has become.
Relationships: Eliot Spencer (Leverage)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Redeemer Job

"Eliot? What are you doing here? I thought you said you weren't coming back for another week. Are you okay?" You asked question after question as you walked into your bathroom. He'd left the door open and was just standing in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection.

"Eliot, seriously, are you okay?" you asked again. 

"Do you like me?" he asked softly. The open vulnerability of the question caught you off-guard.

"Of course I do, El," you answered, surprised but without hesitation. You walked over to him and sat up on the counter. "What's this about?"

"How can you like someone you don't even know?" he asked, his eyes still fixed past you, on the mirror.

"What do you mean? Of course I know you. You're sweet, thoughtful, funny, loyal, clever but often underestimated, you're an incredible chef and an unparalleled fighter, and even though you have a fucked up past and you've hurt and even killed a lot of people-"

"I should go," he said abruptly, moving for the door, but you caught his wrist. He stopped and looked at you, his brows furrowed and his eyes red.

"You should stay." Your fingers moved down his hand and laced themselves between his fingers. "I know you, El. Better than you think I do."

"All the more reason to go," he said, but the conviction was gone from his voice. He stood still, even let you hold his hand.

"Just because you believe you can't be redeemed doesn't mean it's true."

"(y/n)... do you know what I've done? What I'm capable of?"

"I do." Your voice came out heavy, because you did know. You knew enough, and maybe a little more. You'd seen with your own eyes the kind of things he was capable of. "I even know pieces of your time with Moreau, El." 

"Then you should let me go. You can't care about somebody like me," he said, tears gathering on his lashes.

"I can, and I do," you replied, gripping his hand tighter. "I know you think that being loved and being known are mutually exclusive, but they're not. I know you, better than most, and I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not letting you leave."

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Your voice cracked, your own vision going blurry around the edges. You slid down off the counter, your hand still clinging to his.

"I could hurt you." There was a tinge of something you never thought you'd hear in Eliot Spencer's voice: fear.

"I know. That's the trouble with love. You take a risk letting someone into your heart, knowing they could turn around and destroy it from the inside. But I trust you, Eliot. And if that ends up biting me in the ass, so be it. But I can't just let you go. I love you too damn much to let you walk away."

He stared at you for a long moment, tears still lingering on his lashes, not quite heavy enough to fall.

"I still don't get how you could love somebody like me. With everythin' I've done. Everythin' I could still do. I'm dangerous, (y/n). A hitter. A killer."

"I know. But here I am, in spite of it all." You paused a moment, took his other hand. "I know you think you're the villain, but you're not. Maybe you're not the hero, either, but you've got a good heart. You're one of the best men I've ever met."

"Now you're just tryin' to flatter me," he pointed out.

"Maybe a little," you said, a slight smile playing on your lips despite the heavy mood. "Is it working?" 

The corner of his lips lifted just slightly. "Maybe a little," he answered. "I love you." 

"I love you too, El. No matter what." You gently squeezed his hands. "I'm always here. Even if you can't tell me what's wrong, I'll still hold you until you're alright."

By way of an answer, he dropped your hands, pulled you in by the waist, and kissed you long and slow and gentle. You kissed him back in kind, one of your hands tangling in his curls. You let yourself get totally lost in the feeling of his lips on yours, his breath lightly fanning over your face, the way his body moved against yours. You wanted to memorize every detail of this feeling, just in case you weren't convincing enough. You knew you were never going to love anyone quite like this again, and you wanted - needed - something to remember him by, just in case.

When he finally broke the kiss, he kept his face close to yours. "Thank you," he said, his voice all but a whisper.

"Of course, love, it's what I'm here for," you answered, pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Now come on. Let's go curl up on the couch and watch whatever game is on."

He smiled a little more. His eyes were still tinged with sorrow, but it was a step in the right direction. You hoped to God it meant he'd stay.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was very loosely inspired by Redeemer by Palaye Royale. Mostly just the title and the overall energy rather than the actual lyrics.


End file.
